Pocket Monsters: Forever Frontier
Hello, I'm Professor Sandstone of the region known as: Forever. I founded this place when I got lost trying to protect my Pokemon. I came back and announced it to the world but enough about that. All Region Pokemon live in this region known as Forever. It's a marvelous site, I thought I was dead at first. You will face many obstacles through your journey, but it will just increase your bond with your Pokemon. Good luck! Heroes Cast Sign-Ups are like this: Professor Sandstone(has a Shelmet, Volcarona, & Magmortar) - TrentFan Now you try! Luke(has a Shiny Samurott, Rufflet, Lillipup, Gothorita, Pikachu, & Loudred)(In Rotation: Gothorita & Golbat) - TrentFan (Up Until Liam's Egg Shines a Rainbow) Liam(has Mandibuzz, Shiny Emboar, Breloom, Mudkip, Elekid & Swalot)(in Rotation: Elekid)(Released: Shiny Pupitar) - LIG Recky(has a Cranidos, Crustle, Poochyena and Geodude) - TrentFan Charlie(has a Deino (nicknamed Yoshimitsu), Zorua (nicknamed Paul), Sableye (nicknamed Law) and Houndoom (nicknamed Eddy) - NZ Man123 Towns Western Half(Luke's Home Half) Nuviny Town Dystract Town Armano Beach Forever Foundation Penguin Forest Eastern Half Charskin Town Flora Forest Maylily City(Gemini) Viridian City 2 Viridian Meadow Reconstruction Town(Recky) - Current Location Shadow Town(Darren) Gardenville(Gardella) Lightning Woods Cavestone City (Charlies hometown) Puffin City(Toxinator) Bug Catcher Forest Bug Catcher Meet-Up Town(Buggy) New Japenero(Usanugi) Liam's Hometown Half Shell City(Donny) Gym Leaders Gemini Pokemon: Panpour, Totodile Splash Badge - DEFEATED Recky Pokemon: Roggenrola, Crustle, Boldore, Shuckle - DEFEATED Rock-Wrecker Badge Darren Pokemon: Mightyena, Liepard, Honchkrow, Tyranitar Shadow Badge Gardella Pokemon: Ivysaur, Maractus, Servine, Skiploom, Shiftry Meadow Badge Toxinator Pokemon: Garbodor, Amoonguss, Swalot, Golbat, Toxicroak Fumes Badge Buggy Pokemon: Accelgor, Pinsir, Parasect, Yanmega, Escavalier Bug Badge Usanugi Pokemon: Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Hitmontop, Gurdurr, Medicham, Emboar Sensei Badge Donny Pokemon: Fraxure, Altaria, Dragonite, Hydregion, Garchomp, Haxorus Pre-Elite Badge Episode One - The Journey Begins! (Preview: Luke begins his journey and leaves for Charskin but bumps into another kid beginning his journey named Liam.) Everyone in Nuviny Town: Bye Luke, have fun on your journey! Luke: Bye! *walks onto the boat and waves good bye* The Boat begins to leave Liam Jr: Wait up for me! Vullaby: *flying on liam* Vull aby (We're coming too!) Luke: Huh, whoa stop the boat, stop the boat! The Boat stops and Liam arrives safely Luke: Were you late? (How do you think I'm doing so far?) Liam Jr: Yeah, but Vullaby pecked me to wake me up, then she took me to the boat! (good) Vullaby: Laby! (I had to do it) Liam Jr: I know, Vullaby! Luke: Well, we'll be in Charskin soon. So, what's your name, I'm Luke. I'm Mike's younger brother. Liam Jr: i'm Liam Jr. but junior sounds fine! and this is my flyer, Vullaby! Luke: Cool, my flyer is...going to be a Golbat, it's currently a Zubat. So what are your other Pokemon? Liam Jr: Tepig, Gulpin, come out guys! Liam sends out Gulpin whilst Tepig sparkles from the ball Liam Jr: This is what i have! Luke: Well here are mine! Luke sends out Zubat and Elgyem, as Oshawott pops out of his ball Luke: Yup, here's my team, I hope I can catch something in Charskin so I can add someone new to my team. Liam Jr: Hey look there! Luke: Bye Mike, bye Liam! Mike told me about Liam so since he was right next to Mike I could figure out it was your brother. Liam Jr: Yeah! Trivia *Luke and Liam meet at the boat for Charskin and travel together *Mike and Liam(Sr.) are first introduced. *Luke and Liam arrive at Charskin Town *Luke is revealed to have a Zubat, Elgyem, and Shiny Oshawott *Liam is revealed to have a Gulpin, Vullaby, and Shiny Tepig Episode Two - The Reached Gol! (Preview: Luke trains with Zubat, whilst Liam encounters a wild Shroomish who is sad and then starts to follow Liam, Liam then battles Luke's Zubat by using Tepig, but to everyone's surprise, Zubat evolves into Golbat and learns Fly in the process, much to Luke's joy, Shroomish decides to travel along with Liam, During training with Zubat, captures a Pichu.) Liam: wow, what is this place? some sort of forest? Luke: *looking at map* It's Flora Forest. ???: Shro-hoo-hoo-hoo-missh! Liam: Huh? It sounds like someone's crying! ???: *in tears* Shroo? Luke: I think it's a Shroomish. Liam: *checks his pokedex* Pokedex: Shroomish, the Mushroom Pokémon. It is mild tempered and inhabits piles of rotting leaves inside of forests. Luke: Hmm, well Liam, I'm going to go train, could you see what's bothering this Shroomish? Thanks. *Walks to train with Zubat* Shroomish: *starts following Liam* Liam: Tepig, let go too! S.Tepig: Tep! (yeah!) Luke: Come on Zubat use Pursuit on the the ground, then use Leech Life on that tree! (Hey Liam, can you sign me up as someone from Negima and Pokemon, and tell me their personality? xD) Liam: What's that pokemon? *checks the dex Pokedex: Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. A pre-evolved form of Pikachu. Despite their size, Pichu release bursts of electricity that can shock even humans. However, Pichu are unskilled at controlling their electricity, and sometimes release it by accident when surprised, or when laughing and shock themselves. Pichu: *looks at Luke* Pichu? (A trainer?) Luke: Um, Pichu do you mind if I challenge you to a battle to catch you? Liam: *is watching Luke catch Pichu* Luke: Zubat! Use Supersonic! Zubat: *uses supersonic* Pichu: *confused and electrocutes self* Luke: Now finish it off with leech seed! Zubat: *uses leech seed* Pichu: *is hurt* Luke: Go Pokeball! *throws a Pokeball* Pichu: *is hit by the Pokeball* The Pokeball shakes until it finally clicks Luke: Yes! I caught a Pichu! Liam: Awesome work! Hey, why not we battle with your Zubat! Up against my Tepig! Luke: Sure! Come on Zubat let's battle! Liam: tepig, use flame charge, go! Tepig: *stomps his feet, then charges in a cloaked flame, which zubat takes the hit* Zubat: *is hit and falls to the ground* Luke: Zubat, no! Zubat: *begins to glow as it tries to get up* Luke: No way! Liam: Zubat's starting to evolve!! Zubat: *evolves into Golbat and learns fly* Luke: This is great, can you still go on Golbat? Golbat: *nods* Luke: Okay, use bite! Golbat: *uses bite on Tepig* Liam: Tepig, double team! Tepig: *uses double team, and dozens of illusions of tepig appear, surrounding golbat* Golbat: *listens to the real sound of Tepig and bites, then leech seeds the real Tepig* Tepig: *collapses, with swirls in his eyes* Robo-Ref: Tepig is unable to battle, victory goes to Golbat! Luke: Awesome, I'm proud of you Golbat! Golbat: *smiles* Luke: So Liam, I hear Maylily City has a trade convention, are you going to trade any of your Pokemon? Liam: Not sure yet! Shroomish: Shroomish! Liam: Shroomish is still following me! What gives? Luke: I think it wants to join you on your journies. Liam: *gasp* Is that true? Shroomish: *smiles and nods* Liam: *holds a pokeball, taps shroomish, and is caught* I got myself a Shroomish! Luke: Awesome, well let's go! Trivia *Luke's Zubat evolves into Golbat *Liam catches a Shroomish *Luke catches a Pichu *Luke beats Liam in a battle *Tepig is revealed to know Flame Charge *The Heroes make it out of Flora Forest Episode Three - The Good, The Bad & The Trade! (Preview: Luke and Liam visit a Pokemon Trade Convention, where a kid really wants Luke's Elgyem, meanwhile Liam then catches a shiny Larvitar who was really lonely..) Luke: We're at Maylily City! Look at everybody trading! Come on out guys *throws everyone out* I'm going to go browse, you? ???: *peeps in* Lar? Liam: Huh? Luke: I think it's a Larvitar, well good bye Liam *goes browse* ???: Anyone? Anyone have an Elgye- *spots Luke's Elgyem* No way! *runs to Luke* Could I trade for that Elgyem? Luke: What do you have? ???: Come on out! *Throws out Stunfisk, Dunsparce, Whimsur, Lickitung, Teddiursa, Weedle, and Porygon* Anyone, please! (meanwhile in the grassland) Liam: Is something Wrong, Larvitar? S.Larvitar: larvi tar tar larvitar Liam: Oh, that's harsh! S.Larvitar: *taps one of liam's pokeballs, goes inside, it clicks resulting its caught* Liam: Uhhh.......Oooookay....That was wierd!! i caught a shiny larvitar!! (back at the trade center) Luke: Hmm, I'll trade for Whimsur! ???: THANK YOU! MY LIFE IS COMPLETE! *Returns Whimsur and puts in Poke Ball* Luke: *returns Elgyem and puts in Pokeball* Luke and the boy put in the Poke Balls in the machine and it trades and drops the Poke Balls on their side ???: Thanks so much Luke! Luke: No problem, so what's your name? ???: I'm Jimmy, I came here just for the trade event. Luke: Well it was nice trading. *to Liam* I traded Elgyem for a Whimsur. (Got to go, bye Liam!) Trivia *Luke trades his Elgyem for Jimmy's Whismur *Liam catches a Shiny Larvitar *This is the first time Liam and Luke meet Jimmy. Episode Four - Lights Out! (Preview: Luke and Liam arrive at Maylily City and stay at the Pokemon Center during a Blackout. Luke and Liam are then brought to the past by a Gothorita and Gothita when there was no technology and see a boy who was reported dead in this time era.) Liam: That's strange, its a blackout! Luke: But everything was just fine! Liam: Cyndaquil, help us out *sends out Cyndaquil* Cyndaquil: Cynda! *ignites her flame on her back* Luke: You have a Cyndaquil? Liam: yes, I had her since Johto! Luke: Well, why didn't you tell me? Well, Mike gave me this Pokemon when I began my journey, so here goes nothing, the problem is that is doesn't believe in itself.... Liam: what is it. *as it comes out of the ball* Luke: A timid....Charizard Charizard: *looks at Liam and hides* Liam: poor thing, was it timid this way when it evolved from charmander? Luke: Well, Mike found it abandoned and beaten when it was a Charmeleon, it only trusts my family for saving it. Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil Cynda! (is something wrong, charizard?) Charizard: Char! (That guy with Luke) Char! (he's scary!) Cyndaquil: Cynda Cyndaquil Cynda! (he's not scary, he's nice, have faith in yourself charizard) Charizard: Char...(Fine....) Liam: what's that? (a Pokemon is responsible for the blackout) Luke: AH! Luke, Liam, Charizard, and Cyndaquil feel the room swirliing around until it stops, everything looks the same in the inside of the Pokemon Center. Luke: Ugh, that hurt. ???: gothor! Liam: so it was a gothorita! *scams The dex* Pokedex: Gothorita, the Manipulate Pokémon and the evolved form of Gothita. Gothorita uses starlight as its power source. It arranges rocks in the same way as the stars, and can use its Psychic powers to control people and Pokémon. ???: Gothit! Luke: Wait, I heard the voice of a Gothita. *scams his dex* Pokedex: Gothita, the Fixation Pokémon. Gothita watches Pokémon and Trainers with an intense stare. Its bow-like feelers amplify its Psychic powers. Charizard: *looks outside* Char!(This doesn't look right!) Luke: Huh? *Looks outside* What the? We're in the past! Liam: were back, it seems,mpoor things, they were sad to sem that their trainer boy had died, look what they're giving you, an egg! Luke: Huh? *is given an egg* Thank you. Gothorita: *looks outside* Goth(You two, could I ask you a favor?) Gothorita(Take care of this egg, like this trainer took care of us, we just wanted to see him once more, but you were also in the room...) Trivia *Luke is given an egg *Liam is revealed to have a Cyndaquil *Luke is revealed to have a timid Charizard *Liam is revealed to have went to Johto *Mike is mentioned in this episode Episode Five - Two Trainers are Better than One! (Preview: Luke and Liam go to the gym, where Gemini decides to try out a new kind of battling style on the two. Gemini does a double battle against Luke and Liam! But to everyone's surprise, both Tepig & Oshawott evolve simultaneously into Pignite & Dewott, Pignite learns Fire Pledge whilst Dewott learns Water Pledge, it suddenly becomes a combination attack) Liam: so this is the gym! Tepig: tepig (I'm so psyched) Gemini: Oh, so we have some people to battle. Luke: So Liam, who goes first? Gemini: No one is going first, my gym is a double battle gym! And since you both seem to be friends you two will face me, one Pokemon each! *Sends out Totodile and Panpour* Luke: Well I'm using Oshawott, and who are you using Liam? Liam: tepig, I choose you! Tepig: tepig Liam even though my tepig's in a disadvantage, but we have tricks up my sleeve. Ref: Begin! Gemini: Totodile, Panpour water gun on Tepig! Totodile and Panpour: *use water gun on Tepig* Oshawott: Osha! *uses scalchop to protect Tepig from the first one* Liam: tepig use take down on totodile. Tepig: *uses take down which hits totodile* Totodile: TOTO *Is hit then uses rage on Tepig and throws Tepig into the water* Gemini: It's right in the open! Go Panpour use Water Gun! Panpour: *uses Water Gun on Tepig which hits* Tepig&Oshawott: *determined, both stare at totodile & panpour, and start to glow* Liam: they'd both evolving! Oshawott: *evolves into Dewott* Tepig: *evolves into Pignite* Liam's Pokedex: Pignite, the Fire Pig Pokémon and the evolved form of Tepig. Pignite's food converts into fuel for the flame that burns in its stomach, and when fuel burns in its stomach, its speed increases. Luke's Pokedex: Dewott, the Discipline Pokémon, and the evolved form of Oshawott. Through rigid training, Dewott uses the double-scalchop technique to accomplish its fluid swordsmanship. Luke: That's awesome! Now, Dewott use Water Pledge! Liam: use fire pledge, pignite (the two pledge attack join together, turning into a combined attack. They hit both totodile and panpour) Panpour: *falls to the ground, knocked out* Ref.: Panpour is unable to battle. Totodile: *barely stays up* Gemini: Oh no! Totodile use Surf on Pignite! Totodile: *uses surf on Pignite and it hits* Pignite: *struggles to get up, then collapses once more with swirls in his eyes* Ref: Pignite is unable to battle, only Totodile and Dewott remain! Luke: Oh no! Don't worry Liam, we won't let your efforts go in vain! Dewott use Razor Shell on Totodile! Dewott: *uses Razor Shell on Totodile* Totodile: *falls on the ground with swirls on its eyes* Ref.: Totodile is unable to battle, the winners are Luke and Dewott and Liam and Pignite! Liam: *comforts pignite, recalls pignite back in the ball* thank you, pignite, you were great, evolving was something to be proud, you deserve a good long rest. Luke: *comforts Dewott* Great job, Dewott, you were amazing! Liam: that was some battle Luke: Yeah, thanks to their dedication we managed to win our first gym badge. Gemini: Congratulations, you beat me, and for that *gives both of them the Splash Badge* You earned the Splash Badge. Liam&Luke: we got....the splash badge Pignite&dewott: *both cheer* Trivia *Liam's Tepig is revealed to know Take Down *Luke's Oshawott is revealed to know Razor Shell *Liam's Tepig evolves into Pignite and learns Fire Pledge *Luke's Oshawott evolves into Dewott and learns Water Pledge *Liam & Mike defeats Gemini & earns themselves the Splash Badge Episode Six - I Choose You, Pikachu! (Preview: Luke and Liam walk to Viridian City 2 and battle a mysterious man in a double battle with Shroomish and Pichu. During the battle Pichu evolves into Pikachu and learns Volt Tackle, whilst Shroomish learns Seedbomb. They defeated the masked and mysterious man who leaves them with a word of deep advice.) Liam: where are we, Luke? Luke: We're on a Route to Viridian Cit- *bumps into a man* Man: Hmm, apologies, quick question do you think Pokemon deserve a better life? Luke: Uh, sure. Man: Let's see if you are telling the truth, I challenge both of you to a double battle! *Sends out a Servine and Stantler* Luke: I think you deserve a battle, GO PICHU! *Sends out Pichu* Liam: Shroomish, get into battle too! *sends out shroomish* Man: STANTLER USE STOMP ON PICHU! SERVINE USE VINE WHIP ON SHROOMISH! Luke: Talk about loud. Stantler: *stomps Pichu* Servine: *grabs Shroomish with Vine Whip and throws it to a wall* Pichu: Pich....(Ugh...) Luke: I believe in you Pichu! Pichu: *nods and begins to glow* Luke: Whoa Pichu's evolving! Shroomish: *in awe* mish! (wow!) Pikachu: *evolves* Pika pi! (That's awesome!) Liam: *checks the dex* Pokedex: Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu's tail is sometimes struck by lightning as it raises it to check its surroundings. Luke: Awesome, wait every Pikachu comes with this move. Pikachu use Volt Tackle on Stantler! Pikachu: *uses Volt Tackle on Stantler and then uses Thundershock* Stantler: *falls on the ground with swirls on the eyes* Robo Ref.: Stantler is unable to battle. Man: No! Servine use Razor Leaf! Servine: *uses Razor Leaf on Shroomish* Shroomish: *lets out a powerful bomb* Liam: is that what I think it is? Luke: It's Seed Bomb! Servine: *is hit and knocked out* Robo Ref.: Servine is unable to battle, Luke and Liam win! Man: Fine, you win *returns his Pokemon* but do Pokemon really love battling for its trainer? Think about that. *leaves* Trivia *Liam's Shroomish learns Seed Bomb *Luke's Pichu evolves into Pikachu and learns Volt Tackle *Luke and Liam meet a Mysterious Man. Episode Seven - The Samurott and it's Emboar (Luke and Liam enter a Double Battle Tent against another team and as they fight Dewott and Pignite evolve into Samurott and Emboar. Where Luke wins a Dawn Stone and Liam wins a Water Stone) Liam: why do they call it the battle tent? Luke: I don't know, but it's the only way we can get sleep. Let's go inside. Luke and Liam enter Luke: Hmm, it's a double battle theme. I'm using Dewott, you? Liam: pignite Luke: Okay, let's battle. Youngster Fred and Bug Catcher Billy enter Billy: Go Beedrill! *sends out beedrill* Fred: Go Graveler! *sends out graveler* Liam: Let's go, Pignite! *Sends out Pignite* Luke: Come on out, Dewott! *sends out Dewott* Dewott: *nods determined* Liam: pignite, use flamethrower on beedrill Beedrill: *is hit by flamethrower. Fred; GRAVELER, ROCK WRECKER ON PIGNITE! Luke: It knows...rock wrecker? Also Dewott hurry and stop it with Aqua Jet! Dewott: *uses Aqua Jet and stops Graveler's attack* Liam: use ember on beedrill and graveler! Pignite: *uses ember which surrounds beedrill and graveler* Liam: Luke, get dewott to use a special water-type attack! Luke: Okay, Dewott use Water Pulse! (the fusion of fire and water) Graveler: *is hit* GRAVEL! *gets back up and uses rock smash on Pignite* Dewott: DEW!(NO!!!!!!!!) *jumps and takes the hit* Pignite: *is shocked by this, determined, it starts to glow* Liam: *shocked in awe* Guys, check it out! Luke: Pignite's evolving! Dewott: *falls on the ground and begins to glow* Luke: And so is Dewott! Emboar: *evolves* EMBOOAR!! Samurott: *evolves* SAMUROOOTT!! Billy: They evolved!! Liam: *scans on emboar, while luke scans samurott on their pokedexes* Pokedex: Emboar, the Mega Fire Pig Pokemon and the evolved form of Pignite. It can throw a powerful punch by setting its fist on fire with it fiery beard, and is said to care deeply about its friends. Pokedex: Samurott, the Formidable Pokemon and the evolved form of Dewott. One swing of the sword incorporated in its armor can fell an opponent. A simple glare from one of them quiets everybody. Part of the armor on its anterior legs becomes a giant sword. Its cry alone is enough to intimidate most enemies. (Who's Ben? xD) Luke: A Samurott and an Emboar that's awesome! It's like the just evolved into Dewott and Pignite earlier. Liam: Emboar: Use Earthquake on all of them *to Luke, looking concerned* Luke, tell Samurott to dodge it, otherwise it'll get hurt too! Luke: Alright, Samurott, dodge it! But wait Liam, it won't do anything to Beedrill. Liam: i wouldn't be so sure, look! *points to beedrill who just got hit and collapses with swirls in its eyes, graveler also has swirls in its eyes too* Luke: Oh, well we won the Battle Tent! Man: *to liam & luke* well done, you two, i present you with these *gives liam a Water Stone, and luke a dawn stone* Luke: That's cool, now we should go to sleep Luke and Liam go to sleep in the Battle Tent and continue their journey as they wake up. Trivia *Dewott evolves into Samurott *Pignite evolves into Emboar *Luke and Liam win the Battle Tent *Dewott was revealed to know Aqua Jet *Pignite was revealed to know Earthquake *Luke wins a Dawn Stone, whilst Liam wins a Water Stone. Episode Eight - Gallade and Gardevoir (Preview: Luke and Liam encounter and catch two Kirlia and they evolve into Gallade and Gardevoir as they battle two mysterious people revealed to be Mike and Liam.) Kirlia(male): kirlia? Kirlia(female): kirlia? Liam Jr: what are they? Luke: They're Kirlia. Kirlia(F): *Walks to Liam* Kirlia(M): *Walks to Luke* Kirlia(F): *jumps into Liam's arms* Liam: *in kirlia(f)'s grip* it looks like these kirlias want to come along with us in our journey. Luke: Sure, okay Go Pokeball! *throws Pokeball at Kirlia(M)* The PokeBall shakes, shakes, and clicks, while Liam's does the same. Luke: Alright let's get goi- ???: Hold on! ???: We challenge you to a battle! Luke: Huh? Okay, it's a good time to use our brand new Kirlia. Liam Jr: *sends out kirlia(f) which shows affection at liam, sorta like ash's chikorita, he sweatdrops* yes, i'm happy to see you too, so lets get into battle! Kirlia(F): *nods* Liam: lets see, Kirlia knows, Thunderbolt, psychic, hypnosis & attract, ???: *sends out a Kirlia too, but sparkles when it comes out* Luke: A Shiny Kirlia.... ???: Uh, let's see...Scyther come on out! Scyther: SCYTHER!(It's time for battle!) Robo Ref: The battle now begins! Luke: My Kirlia use Thunderbolt at Scyther! Liam Jr: Kirlia use attract on Scyther! Kirlia: *uses attract on scyther, infatuating him* Liam: Kirlia, Thunder on Kirlia(F) Kirlia(F): *is hit by thunder, falls to the ground* Liam Jr: *yells* KIRLIA!! STAY STONG, BUDDY!! Kirlia(F): *struggles to get up, then starts to glow* Liam Jr: what the? ???: Can it be? Luke: It is, it's evolving! Kirlia(M): *Is near Luke's backpack and begins to glow* Luke: It's using the Dawn Stone to evolve into Gallade. Gardevoir: *evolves* Gardevoir! Gallade: *evolves* Liam Jr: Awesome!! *scans gardevoir's entry on his pokedex* Liam's Pokedex: Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokemon and the evolved form of Kirlia. Gardevoir has the ability to read the future, and can sense the feelings of people and other Pokémon. Gardevoir will also try to protect its Trainer even at the risk of its own life. Luke: That's cool, maybe it would alert us of a bad warning in the future. *checks on gallade with his pokedex* Luke's Pokedex: Gallade, the Blade Pokémon, and the evolved form of Kirlia. Gallade extends its elbows as if they were swords, and when protecting someone, it fights fiercely. Luke: Awesome, Gallade and Gardevoir. I wonder if the Gardevoir still likes you Liam. Liam Jr: I doubt it Mike: *Takes off mask* You guys did good, you are on the right path, we just wanted to test your skills. Well we must be off, good bye! Mike and Liam Sr. return their Pokemon and leave. Luke: Awesome, well now our Pokemon have evolved! But we best get going.(Got to go, bye) Liam Jr: *nods* Trivia *Luke and Liam catch each of themselves a Kirlia *This is the second time they meet Mike and Liam Sr. *With Luke's Dawn Stone, Luke's Kirlia evolves into Gallade. *Liam's Kirlia shows affection for Liam. *Liam's Kirlia evolves into Gardevoir. Episode Nine - A Rufflet Fit For A Luke (Preview: Liam & Luke were inspiring their newly-evolved Emboar & Samurott, as they encounter something strange, Emboar learns Hammer Arm, While in the same time, Samurott learns Megahorn. Then, suddenly a severe injury pokemon was reveal to be a Rufflet, Luke then befriends him, and decides to help him out with his Samurott, Rufflet is greatful for this. Will Luke nurse Rufflet back to full health?) Liam: *hums* Luke: Why are you humming, Liam? Liam: Huh? look there! *looks at a wounded pokemon* Luke: It's a Rufflet! And it looks injured! Samurott and I will fix it, you and Emboar go gather ingredients so I can make us some stew. Rufflet: *weakly* ruff! Emboar: *uses Flamethrower to light a campfire* Liam: poor rufflet! Luke: *takes out Pokemon Spray and sprays Rufflet's wings and legs* It should feel a little better. Rufflet: Ruff! *looks painful for a second but then calms down* Luke: Now, let's see, hmm, *gives an Oran Berry to the Rufflet* Rufflet: *eats the Oran Berry* Luke: Now Samurott, hand the Rufflet an apple, please. Samurott: *Uses its horn to hand over the apple* Rufflet: *begins to eat the apple* Luke: It should be better after a rest. Emboar: *is training with Liam, then his arm glows, hammering a brick* Liam: Hey, was that....? Samurott: *uses Megahorn to grab some more apples for Luke's stew* Luke: That's awesome Samurott learned Megahorn! Liam: Emboar has learned Hammer Arm! Cool! Rufflet: *watching luke in interest* Luke: *stirring the stew* Liam, Emboar, the stew is ready! You, too, little Rufflet, it will help you feel better. *Pours a bit of stew into everyone's bowls* So how do you like my school? I'm actually a cook back at home. Liam: *sends all his pokemon out* come out, guys! luke, why not send out yours! Luke: Don't think I was going to forget *sends out all his Pokemon* Lunch time! All of the Pokemon except Rufflet eat stew together, whilst Luke, Liam, and Rufflet eat the stew in a group. Luke: So what do you think? (For Sinnoh Journeys, could you help me with the name situation? xD) Liam's Pokedex: *all stare at whismur* Liam: guys, this is whimur, he's your new friend! Liam's Pokemon: *say hello to whismur* Luke's Pokemon: *say hello to Whismur* Gardevoir: *to whismur* garde! (hello!) Luke: So, Liam, Rufflet how do you like the stew? Liam: good stuff! Rufflet: *smiles happily* Ruff! *jumps into Luke's arms* Luke: Huh? You like it? Well, thanks *pats Rufflet* Liam: I think i'm getting a feeling that Rufflet wants to travel along in your journeys! Luke: Really, do you want to travel with me? Rufflet: *shakes head* Luke: Alright *throws a Pokeball gently at Rufflet* The Pokeball shakes, shakes, and then clicks Luke: Awesome I caught a Rufflet! Go Rufflet! Rufflet: Ruff! Luke: Welcome to the team! (rufflet blushes, then everyone laughs even rufflet) Trivia *Luke catches a Rufflet *Luke is revealed to be a good cook. *Emboar learns Hammer Arm *Samurott learns Megahorn *Whismur is introduced to the other Pokemon Episode Ten - A Whole Swalot Of Food (Preview: Luke is training with his recently traded Whismur, but its timid but determind, learns a new move, Flamethrower in the process, along with Liam, he sends out Gulpin to go and help out to look of food for the gang, it then evolves into Swalot, and stores the supply of food inside, returns back to Luke, as Liam & Swalot bring in some food using Spit Up) Liam: Gulpin, Vullaby, lets find some food *send the 2 pokemon out of their pokeballs* Gulpin: Gul! Vullaby: Vullaby!! Luke: I'll stay here and train with Whismur. Good luck, guys! (Don't forget to vote in Total Pokemon Action 3) Liam: Quilava, Go watch luke & whismur *sends out quilava* Quilava: Quil lava! Luke: Alright, come let's start Whismur. Quilava: quilava lava lava Quilava (hey, remember me luke, i used to be cyndaquil) Luke: Oh, you evolved! Quilava: Quil. (yup.) *teaching whismur a new move* quilava (heres some firewood, can you..huh?) *whismur breathes in fire on the wood quilava had, making a campfire* Luke: Awesome, Whismur learned Flamethrower! Whismur: *cheers* Wild Elekid: *attacks while Liam returns back with gulpin and vullaby, Uses thunder at gulpin, but liam shields gulpin, taking the blow instead* Liam: i'll protect you, gulpin! Gulpin: *is stunned at liam shielding him, starts to glow* Luke: Gulpin's evolving! Swalot: *evolves* Swal lot! Liam: Awesome! Vullaby: Vull (cool) Luke: Liam, now beat the Elekid! (could you reply in Sinnoh Journeys comments) Swalot: *shoots a powerful orange beam from its mouth, hitting elekid* Luke: That's awesome. Liam: go pokeball Elekid: *is hit, gets sucked into the ball* (the ball shakes several times, it finally clicks, is caught) Luke: You caught an Elekid, cool! Liam: what move did swalot just learn? Luke: I don't know, I'm not so good with Swalot *shrugs* Liam: It think it was Hyper Beam! Swalot: *brings in more food using spit up* Trivia *Liam's Gulpin evolves into Swalot & learns Hyper Beam *Liam's Swalot is revealed to know Spit Up *Liam catches an Elekid *Luke's Whismur learns Flamethrower *Liam's Cyndaquil is revealed to have evolved into Quilava Episode Eleven - Just A Lotad! (Preview: Liam catches Lotad with his special Lure Ball that he had previously from Kurt in Azelia Town in Johto, Liam's Lotad often lost in thought, but it loves to battle, it suddenly learns Water Pulse, it suddenly freaks out when he falls in a well when they try to look for water, and evolves into Lombre and learns Hydro Pump & Scald. Liam's Lombre is known to be playful and jolly like all Lombre's do!, at the camp Luke's Whismur suddenly evolves into Loudred and learns Brick Break, in their training for the second gym and catches a Pokemon.) Liam: Isn't this great? Luke: Yeah, it's cool that your Swalot evolved. Liam: yeah! ???: tad! Liam: Huh? Luke: It's a Lotad! Lotad: *taps in Liam's Lure Ball, and is caught as it clicks* Luke: Did it walk in on accident? Liam: Look, a well, Lotad look for water! *sends out lotad* Lotad *pops out, is standing on a bucket close to the well* Luke: Alright, well me and Whismur will continue training. Lotad: *slips and falls in the well* Liam: Luke look there! lotad fell! *lifts up lotad in the bucket* Phew! Are you okay, you're not hurt, are you? Lotad: *glows white* Luke: Lotad's evolving! Lombre: *evolves* Lombre! Luke: Your Pokemon have evolved twice, Liam. Lombre: *uses scald to boil the kettle, then uses hydro pump to fill the lake* Whismur: *begins to glow as it trains* Luke: Whismur's evolving! (the ears changes into earplugs) Loudred: *evolves* LOUD! Luke: This is awesome! Huh, what's that *hears a Pokemon in the bushes* ???: *looks at luke curiously* Luke: I think it's a Pokemon. ??? *barks* Pup pup! Luke: I think it's a Lillipup, hi little guy! *pets Lillipup* Lillipup: *pants, barks happily* Luke: I've always liked dog Pokemon, maybe I could catch it. Lillipup: *running in a cirlcle around luke* Liam: Hey, what's up? Luke: It's a Lillipup and I think it likes me, want to go with me, little fellow? Lillipup: *nods happily* Luke: Okay, *softy taps the Poke Ball on Lillipup* (it shake several times, finally it clicks, is caught) Luke: I caught a Lillpup! Trivia *Luke's Whismur evolves into Loudred, and learns Brick Break *Liam catches a Lotad *Liam's Lotad evolves into Lombre, and learns Scald & Hydro Pump *Luke catches a Lillipup Episode Twelve - Pampering Pup (Preview: Luke is still rubbing his egg he got from gothorita, as it hatches into a baby Gothita, Liam decides to evolve his Lombre with the water stone he obtained, as he evolves into a Ludicolo, meanwhile Luke also pampers his Lillipup.) Luke: *rubbing his egg with his Liillipup* Want to play fetch, Lillipup? Lillipup: *barks happily* Luke: Fetch! *throws a stick* Egg: *begins to glow a little* Liam: Hey, Luke, Lillipup! Your Egg is glowing! Lillipup: Pup!(Cool!) Luke: What is it? The Egg hatches Luke: It's a Gothita, but I'll need to deposit one of my Pokemon in the PC. Liam: What about golbat? I looked in the dex of Rufflet and it seem to knows the move Fly! Luke: Hold on, I'm sending Golbat back home with my mom for a while *walks into the PC and sends Golbat home* Lombre: *looking around in Liam's bag* Liam: *curiously* Lombre, what are you doing? Luke: Maybe it's looking for food? Lombre: *picks up the Water Stone from his bag* Liam: *curiously* Hey, thatas the Water Stone I obtained! Luke: Don't Lombre evolve with the water stone? Water Stone: *glows white* Lombre: *glows white, and evolves into Ludicolo* Ludicolo: Luuuuuuudicolo! Liam: Lombre evolved!! Luke: Awesome! Ludicolo: *dances in a carefree way* Ludicolo Ludicolo Ludicolo! Luke: It seems to enjoy dancing. Liam: What moves does Lillipup knows? Luke: It knows Bite, Tackle, Thunderbolt, and Swagger, apparently, a pretty cool moveset! Liam: Nice moves! What moves does you newly-hatched Gohita knows? Luke; Gothita knows Pound, Attract, and Protect as of currently. Liam: How about we give it a practice battle against quilava? Luke: Gothita or Lillipup? Liam: How about a Double Battle! Quilava & a newly caught Minun i just got! Luke: Minun? Liam: Yeah? Minun's a male *sends out Minun* Minun: Min nun! Quilava: *jumps in the battle too* Liam: Minun, use Attract on Lillipup! and Quilava use Tackle on Gothita, but go easy on it! Minun: *uses attract, which infatuates lillipup* Quilava: *nods, uses tackle softly on gothita* Luke: Gothita, attract! Gothita: *uses attract on Minun* Luke: Hold it, Lillipup's a girl? Well that's cool, I guess, Lillipup try to break free! Lillipup: *breaks free and uses swagger on Quilava* Minun: *gets infatuated by attract* Liam: If Minun's a male, that means......! Luke: Gothita's a girl? Yeah, it does. Quilava: *swirls in its eyes and spinning, finally collapses* Ref: Quilava is unable to battle! Luke: It defeated itself by the use of swagger? Interesting. Minun: *uses Spark, but they swiftly dodges spark* Luke: Okay, Lillipup use bite on Minun! Minun: *is hit, falls to the ground, finally passes out with swirls in his eyes* Ref: Minun is unable to battle! The winners are Lillipup & Gothita! Luke: Yes, nice work! Trivia *Luke's Egg hatches into Gothita *Liam's Lombre evolves into Ludicolo *Liam is revealed to have caught a Minun *Liam's Minun is confirmed to be male *Luke's Lillipup is confirmed to be female *Luke's Gothita is confirmed to be female Episode Thirteen - The Latest Mandibuzz (Preview: Liam's Vullaby and Luke's Gothita go search for some berries for lunch to bring back to Luke and Liam where they see a Garvantula who is angry and attacks Gothita. Liam's Vullaby protects Luke's Gothita, nearly dying in the process when Gothita brings an Oran Berry to keep Vullaby alive. Gothita exchanges the favor and carries Vullaby out of safety. In the end Vullaby evolves into a Mandibuzz and Gothita evolves into a Gothorita.) Liam: what is this place? Luke: I think we're lost.....hey we're also low on berries, want to send Gothita and Vullaby to get some, so they gain experience? Liam: *nods* Vullaby, find some berries! *sends vullaby out* Luke: Gothita you too *sends Gothita out* You will find berries together, grow a friendship bond, maybe. Well good luck! ???: *growls* galvan...tula! (many galvantula surrounding Gothita and Vullaby) Galvantula: *use thunder on gothita* Vullaby: *pushes gothita out of the way, taking the hit instead, gets knocked out with swirls in her eyes* (Only the Pokemon are here, LIG) Gothita: Goth! *rushes off and grabs an oran berry* Vullaby: *weakly* Vull vulla vullaby! (gothita leave, save yourself) Gothita: Goth! (No, I want to help) *shoves an oran berry into Vullaby's mouth* Ita, goth! (Now eat it, and you will feel a little better *grabs Vullaby and begins to carry her* Garvantula: *leave laughing* Vullaby: Vull vull....(lets go and see Liam & Luke.....) *finally passes out* Gothita: Goth....Goth! (Stay alive Vullaby....stay!) *runs off trying to find Luke and Liam* (meanwhile) Liam: *spots gothita, to luke* Hey, is that your Gothita running fast towards us? Gothita and Vullaby: *start glowing* Luke: and is that them glowing? Liam: lets check it out!! *rushes out & enters the scene, to see that the two are glowing white, shocked in awe* Hey look, Vullaby's starting to evolve!! Luke: And so is Gothita! Gothorita and Mandibuzz: *evolve, fully healed* Liam Jr: *checks the dex* Liam's Pokedex: Mandibuzz, the Bone Vulture Pokemon and the evolved form of Vullaby. Mandibuzz swoops down from the sky, attacking weakened Pokémon. It builds its nest out of bones it collects. Liam: awesome! Luke: Yeah, it's awesome! Trivia *Liam's Vullaby evolves into Mandibuzz *Luke's Gothita evolves into Gothorita Episode Fourteen - The Knight and Day Routine (Preview: Luke's Gallade begins to lose trust in his battling skills, so Luke promises to help him train. Meanwhile, Liam is poisoned by an Ekans and sends Gardevoir to go get him some herbs.) Gardevoir: *in telepathy* I forgot to tell you, Liam. I can talk to you telepathically! Gallade: *knocked out, with swirls in his eyes* Quilava: Quil? Gallade: *after feeling better* Gall.....(I lost a battle......) Gardevoir: *in telepathy* Don't feel bad, Gallade. You did your very best! Gallade: Gal(Wait I'm a Psychic type too) *in telepathy* It's just.....it wasn't that I was protecting Liam, an Ekans and an Arbok attacked Liam and poisoned him, I thought Luke would tell me to help if he was here, but Luke is picking berries, so I tried..... (the trainers are not here, so the pokemon will talk human) Quilava: We must figure out something to heal up Liam's poison! Shroomish: How about Pecha Berries? Gallade: Pecha Berries, good, he probably also needs some herbs. (all of Luke's pokemon are there too) Mandibuzz: Emboar, Lillipup & Rufflet, help Gallade practice! Emboar: Understood! Gallade: Really, you'd guys help? Thanks, so could everyone else help Gardevoir get the berries and herbs? Pikachu: Sure! Quilava: *follows Gardevoir* Shroomish: *follows Gardevoir* Mandibuzz: *flies off to search for pecha berries* Pikachu: *follows Gardevoir* Samurott: *follows Gardevoir* Loudred: *follows Gardevoir* Elekid: *follows Gardevoir* S.Larvitar: *follows Gardevoir* Any luck, gang? Pikachu: We did just start, Larvitar, let's try looking a bit more. (meanwhile, back with gallade) Emboar: Have you tried a Grass-type attack called Leaf Blade? I think you may be able to learn that attack now, after you evolved from Kirlia. Gallade: I'll try. (back at gardevoir's group, Gardevoir found some herbs, and Gothorita uses Psychic to bring the herbs, whilst Elekid & Pikachu found some pecha berries, Shroomish & Loudred helps the two Electric Pokemon) Shroomish: How much Pecha Berries have you gathered, Loudred? Loudred: *Scratched up* I managed to save 2 from that attack, you? Shroomish: 7! (the gang give the pecha berries & herbs to Luke) Shroomish: shroomish shroo! (here are the berries and herbs) Luke: Thanks, *puts them in and stirs them with his spoon* Okay now *pours hot water and begins to chop carrots in there with a knife* You guys could go wait over there with Gallade. All Pokemon: *watch in concern* Liam: *wakes up, eats the herbs that the Pokemon gathered* thanks for curing me, guys! Luke: Liam.....I don't recommend you try to catch a child Ekans in front of its mother Arbok ever again. Trivia *Liam gets poisoned, but is cured soon afterwards *Luke's Gallade learns Leaf Blade *This is the first episode where the Pokemon talk Episode Fifteen - Having Rocks in their Hands (Preview: They face off against Recky, Liam uses Quilava & Shroomish, and Luke uses Lillipup & Gallade, during the battle, Liam's Shroomish evolves and learns Sky Uppercut and Solarbeam, while Lillipup learns a new move and they defeats recky, but a surprise comes along and one Pokemon Leader joins the gang.) Liam: Whew...We made it to the gym, Luke! Luke: Yeah, so who are you using? Liam: I'm going to use Shroomish & Quilava! Luke: Well, hopefully Quilava won't fall out of disadvantage.....I'm using Gallade, but I don't know the other Liam: How about Lillipup? Luke: Sure. Recky: So you two challenging the gym? Luke: Yeah, are you also using the double battle mechanic? Recky: Yes, I am, if there are two trainers looking for a battle, it's always for the first option! Liam: I'll start with Quilava! *sends out quilava* Quilava: Quilava! Luke: I'll give it a go with Lillipup! Lillipup: Lill! Liam: I wonder which 2 pokemon will recky use? Recky: Alright, hold on *drinks a bottle of water* Sorry I was just in the mines! Liam: Lets go! Recky: Roggenrola, Shuckle, I choose you! (BTW, there will be a surprise with Recky, but only at the end) Liam: Quilava, use Flame Charge on Shuckle! Recky: Roggenrola take that hit for Shuckle! Roggenrola: Roggen! *jumps in front of Shuckle when flame charge comes in* Liam: Aerial Ace on Roggenrola! Recky: That won't damage much either. Roggenrola: *takes the hit and counters with rock smash* Liam: I may need backup, Luke! Quilava, use Flame Charge on Shuckle! Luke: Lillipup use bite on Roggenrola! Sorry, I was spacing out for a second. Recky: Hmmm, Roggenrola, Shuckle switch places! Roggenrola: *takes flame charge* Shuckle: *takes bite* Luke: Man, they're surprisingly fast! (Quilava & Shuckle both have swirls on their eyes) Ref: Quilava and Shuckle are unable to battle! Luke: Aw man, hopefully your next Pokemon will have more luck, Liam. Liam: *recalls Quilava* god job Quilava, you deserve a good long rest! Let's go, Shroomish! Shroomish: Shroomish! Recky: Now I wish I still had out Shuckle! Well go Boldore! *sents out Boldore* Liam: Shroomish, use Seed Bomb on Roggenrola Shroomish: *launches seed bomb, which hits & knocks out roggenrola* (roggenrola has a swirl in its core) Ref: Roggenrola is unable to battle! Recky: Darn! Go Crustle! Crustle: Crust! *uses rock wrecker on Shroomish* Shroomish: *is hit hard, falls to the ground, after 10 seconds* Ref: Shroomish is unable to.........Huh? Shroomish: *slowly gets up* Liam: Yeah, that's the spirit, Shroomish! We never give up! Shroomish: *determined, lets out a yell, then starts to glow light blue* Liam: *shocked in awe* Huh? What's going on? Luke: Shroomish is evolving! (Shroomish grows hands & legs, and its mushroom gets bigger, evolves into Breloom) Breloom: Bre LOOOOM!! Luke: That's great, Lillipup, use- huh? Lillipup: *uses crunch on Boldore* Luke: It used Crunch! Recky: USE ROCK WRECKER! Luke: The moment's ruined.... (Lillipup has swirl in its eyes) (boldore also has swirls too) Ref: Boldore and Lillipup are unable to battle Luke: Well I guess I'll use Gallade! Recky: Uh oh, CRUSTLE USE ROCK WRECKER ON BRELOOM! Breloom: *evades it, Then Uppercuts Crustle* Liam: What was that? Luke: It's Sky Uppercut! Recky: Alright then, Crustle, Rock Wrecker head on! Crustle: *Uses rock wrecker and hits Breloom directly* Breloom: *starts absorbing sunlight, launches solarbeam* Crustle: *uses rock wrecker again directly but accidentally hits itself, and by the new move breloom used* (Crustle and Breloom both have swirls in their eyes) Ref: Crustle and Breloom are unable to battle, however Gallade is still on the field so Liam and Luke win! Liam: We did it! Luke: Awesome! Recky: You did, you earned the Rock Wrecker Badge, one question though. Luke: What? Recky: Could I join your traveling team? Liam: *smiles happily* Sure! The More the Merrier! Is your brother or one of your relatives looking after the gym? Recky: Well I was taking over for Ricky, my brother, and using three of his Pokemon. *Puts Roggenrola, Shuckle, and Boldore back* I have a Crustle, Geodude, and Cranidos otherwise! Trivia *Liam's Shroomish evolves into Breloom & learns Sky Uppercut and SolarBea, *Luke's Lillipup learns Crunch *Liam & Luke defeats Recky and earns the Rock-Wrecker Badge *Recky joins the group, and is revealed to have Geodude & Cranidos Episode Sixteen - Farewell, my Friend! (Preview: Luke, Recky & Liam travel along a route where they see a bunch of Larvitar on the route and find out Liam's Larvitar was a member of their family, which is why it was so lonely, it evolves onto Pupitar, after a painful and tearful goodbye Liam says good bye and leaves Pupitar to protect its friends and family, but they give Liam a Pokemon egg for looking after Pupitar for him. Meanwhile, Recky finds a Pokemon that steals his Pokemon Booklet and chases it) Liam: Let's see...*looking at a map* Hey, Recky Where are we? Recky: *reading Pokemon book* We are in the route before Shadow Town. Liam: *gasps in horror* Liam: Look there! (they see many unconsious Larvitar, knocked out cold) Liam: What happened to all these Larvitar? Luke: Hold on, hold on, this can't be right. They must be playing dead. Recky: Luke is right, Liam, they're afraid of us, maybe you're Larvitar could talk to them. *His book disappears* Wait, what, where is it? (one of the wild larvitar wake up, from playing dead) Wild Larvitar: *weakly* Larr!! Liam: Larvitar, help them! *sends out shiny larvitar* S.Larvitar: *sparkles from the ball, while sent out* Larvi! Recky: *searches for book* Where is it? Luke: Hmm, while it was playing dead, it stil does look weak. Lam's Larvitar: *looks very worried* Recky: You guys deal with these Larvitar, I'm going to go find the booklet! Luke: Alright, so Liam what do you think is wrong? (It's not Team Rocket, they're just scared) Wild Larvitar 1: Lar lar vi! ???: *growling* (all the larvitar get scared except for liam's larvitar who is bravely protecting them) S.Larvitar: Larvitar tar! (i won't let you hurt them or liam or luke or recky, whoever you are!) Luke: Hmmm, what was that growling? (No villains >.>') ???: *growls angrily* feeeear! Liam: A swarm of angry Fearow! S.Larvitar: *glares angrily at the wild fearow* Wild Fearows: *spining its beak* Luke: It's a Fearow swarm! Fearow: *uses drill peck at the larvitar* Liam: *bravely jumps in* I'm not allowing you! *direct hit* Urrgh! S.Larvitar: *is stunned, then gets determined* LarviTAAAR? *starts to glow white* Liam: *gets up, is shocked in awe* Whoah look! Luke: It's evolving! (Larvitar was gone & Pupitar stood its place) Pupitar: PUPITAR!! Luke: It's certainly loud and excited.... Pupitar: *uses stone edge & drives away the angry fearow* Fearow: *all flee* Liam: We did it! All the wild Larvitar: *cheer for pupitar* (that afternoon, recky retrieves the book & catches the pokemon who was stealing it from him but doesn't reveal it until next episode) Pupitar: *turns to liam* Pupi tar tar pupi pupi tar! *points to the larvitar* Liam: What's it saying, Luke? Luke: It's family are these Larvitar, it was lost when you found it, Liam. Liam: Recky, Is Pupitar saying that it wants to stay here & protect the Larvitar? (you can play the larvitar too) Larvitar: LARVITAR! (Yes) *all hugs Pupitar* Recky: It is, I'm sorry Liam. Liam: *whimpers* (flashback memories of liam & larvitar)(Pokemon - Tears of Life! plays) (flashback ends) Liam&Pupitar: *both embracely hug tearfully* Liam: *tearfully lets out a small smile* Goodbye Pupitar, don't ever forget about me, take care of the Larvitar! Pupitar: *nods bravely* Luke: Bye Pupitar. a Larvitar: *hands Liam a Pokemon Egg* Lar! (For taking care of Pupitar!) Trivia *Liam's Larvitar evolves into Pupitar & learns Stone Edge *Liam decides to leave Pupitar to protect the Larvitar family *Liam has been given a Pokemon Egg Episode Seventeen - I Heard You Liek Mudkipz? (Preview: Luke, Recky & Liam have a triple battle with three strangers who are hunting for a wild Mudkip recklessly, after they rescued the Mudkips, both Mudkips join Liam & Luke's journey.) Liam: *smiles a little whilst, holding his Pokemon Egg* I guess I made the right decision of letting Pupitar go! Luke: Pupitar will be missed. ???: *3 cries for help* Liam: Huh? Sounds like a cry for help! Luke: I think you're right! (three bullies are threatening 2 mudkips) Dacky: I'll catch you! *brings a pokeball* ???: *Snickers* Luke: Hey! Stop hurting these Mudkip! Liam: *glares angrily at the bullies* Lets have a Tag Team Triple Battle! Ready Luke & Recky? Recky: Ready! Luke: Uh....sure? Dacky: Go, Sharpedo! Dickie: Get in there too, Tentacruel! Dooky: Get 'em, Honchkrow! (all three pokemon are sent out) Luke: Well, go, Gallade! Recky: *Sends out his new Pokemon* Doesn't it look nice? Liam: Swalot, I choose you! (they send out swalot, gallade & poochyena) Recky: Like my new Pokemon? Liam: Its cute! *turns to swalot* Swalot, use Pound on Honchkrow! Luke: Leaf Blade on Tentacruel, Gallade! Recky: Bite on Sharpedo! Sharpedo: *is hit but poochyena takes some damage for some reason! Recky: Ugh! Liam a little help? Liam: That's Sharpedo's Rough Skin! Recky: Thanks! Luke: Combo your Leaf Blades Gallade! Liam: Swalot, use Double Team to protect Gallade! Swalot: *illusions of Swalots protect gallade* Liam: Now use Pound! (the Leaf Blade & Pound attacks hit Tentacruel, knocking it out) Ref: Tentacruel is unable to battle! Liam: *cheers* Alright! Gallade: *nods to Swalot* Luke: We got one down! Liam: Now take out that Honchkrow! Swalot: *lets out an icy beam which freezes honchkrow, which knocks out Honchkrow* (Honchkrow has swirls in its eyes) Ref: Honchkrow is unable to battle! Liam: *in shock* What move was that? Recky: I believe it was Ice Beam! (Could we also edit on Battle for Dream Island - Pokemon Style?)(sure, just give me time, can we work on ash's unova adventures too?) Swalot: *starts absorbing sunlight* Liam: Its learning SolarBeam, everyone attack together! recky, get poochyena to use shadow ball. Luke get gallade to use Psycho cut, i've got a perfect combo! Recky: Poochyena, shadow ball! Luke: Psycho cut, Gallade! (Sure, but I gtg soon) Liam: Solarbeam, Swalot! (3 attacks combined into one, they hit sharpedo as well as the bullies, explosion contacts, they're sent flying to the sky) Dacky: *groans* Why? Dickie: We have no justice! Dooky: I didn't need a Mudkip anyway! All 3: WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN! *ping* Ref: Sharpedo is unable to battle! The victory goes to Swalot, Gallade & Poochyena! Luke: We won! Well now, we could leave, I guess. Mudkip: mudkip! (wait!) Liam: Huh? Mudkip: *jumps into Liam's arms* Liam: *gasp in surprise* S. Mudkip: *looks at Luke* Liam: *holding mudkip* Are you saying you want to come along with me? Mudkip: *smiles happily & nods* S. Mudkip: *nods to Luke too* Luke: Alright, go Poke Ball! Luke and Liam throw a Poke Ball at the Mudkip which shakes, shakes, shakes, then clicks. Liam&Luke: We just caught........*both pose*......a Mudkip!! Luke: Wait....I think we need to depost and withdraw to have the Mudkip. Liam: Since your ball is small, its in rotation! Mine too! Trivia *Liam catches a Mudkip *Liam's Swalot learns SolarBeam & Ice Beam *Recky is revealed to have a Poochyena *Luke catches a Shiny Mudkip Episode Eighteen - Liam Egg shines a Rainbow! (Preview: Liam's egg hatches into a Larvitar and doesn't respect Liam. Luke's Charizard has a choice to stay with Luke or go with its mate in Charific Valley. With Luke urging him to go, Charizard leaves for Charific Valley 2, meanwhile Liam rescues the Larvitar from a battle of two Charizard in Charific Valley 2 injuring himself in the process and gains Larvitar's respect and trust.) Liam: Come out everybpdy! *throws his pokeballs up in the air* Recky: Come on out you four! *throws his poke balls up in the air* Luke: Okay, everyone come on out *throws his Poke Balls in the air* (Liam sends Emboar, mandibuzz, gardevoir, breloom, quilava & mudkip) (Luke sends out Charizard, S. Mudkip, Samurott, Rufflet, Gallade, and Lillipup) (Recky sends out Crustle, Cranidos, Geodude & Poochyena) All Pokemon but the 2 Mudkips: *turn to the mudkips & stare at them* huh? Mudkip: Kip? Egg: *begins to glow* Mudkip: Mud kip kip! (Liam, your egg!) Liam: Huh? Luke: Your egg is hatching! (The Egg hatches into a Larvitar with purple eyes) Luke: Wow, I've never seen purple eyes in a Larvitar (I think we have enough shinies in the beginning, let's also focus on BfDI: PS and AUA)(come again?) (We're not really near the middle and not a lot of people have that many shinies in the beginning, so I decided we should stop with the shinies for a little.) Larvitar: Lar? (Huh?) Recky: I think it's confused, Liam. Larvitar: *blushes in embarrasment, hides in a picnic box* Liam: I think its too shy to trust me at the moment! Recky: Yeah........most likely. Luke: Well, I'm going to go fly on Charizard. Later guys see you for lunch *flies away after returning his Pokemon* Liam: *to recky* Why not we go too, i'll take Mandibuzz & Larvitar with me! We'll let our Pokemon play for a bit. *hops on Mandibuzz with Recky with him, turns to his Pokemon* Everyone, can you stay here and play for a while until we get back? (the rest of Liam & Recky's Pokemon nods happily) Luke: *flying* Isn't it fun? Liam: *flying on Mandibuzz* Yes it is! How about you, Recky? Recky: *behind Liam* It's fine, it's nice to see the clouds. Mandibuzz: Mandi buzz buzz (Look over there, guys) Luke: It's another Charizard? (The teams' fates are in your hand in Battle for Dream Island.) (meanwhile) Breloom: I have 6 apples, and i add 7 more, how many apples do i have? Gallade: 13, just because you evolved doesn't automatically make you smarter and better, Breloom. Breloom: *sarcastically* Very Clever! Gallade: Well, that's how you've been acting! S.Mudkip: Come on guys, cut it out! Gardevoir: Chill out, please! Gallade: Fine. Breloom better stop being so narcisstic. Emboar: *with lillipup & cranidos* What's going on? Quilava: It's Breloom & Gallade! Crandios: What do you mean? Quilava: They had an arguement earlier, but they calmed down! Lillipup: Oh! (back at Liam & co.) Liam: Hey Luke, Why is Charizard acting this way at that female Charizard? Luke: I don't know. Mandibuzz: mandi mandibuzz (I think he's found a mate) Liam: *quietly* Mandibuzz thinks that Charizard has found its mate! Luke: Don't say it out loud! Liam: *quietly* sorry, i'm just talking quietly! Larvitar: *hops out, starts running off* Liam: *calls quietly* Larvitar, where are you going? *goes after larvitar* Larvitar: *bumps into a boy called charlie* Liam: Larvitar, you should run off on you own like that! Larvitar: *apologizes* Larvi (Sorry Liam) Charlie: Oh My God a Lavatar! *gets out Pokeball* You are mine! Liam: *sweatdrops* I think that Larvitar belongs to me *gives charlie something* Here have this that i got recently *gives him a larvitar egg* Anyway, my name's Liam! Charlie: Hello Lema. Liam&Larvitar: *collapses, anime style* Liam: The name Liam, not Lema. If you want to insult someone, insult Botch! Butch: *in helicopter* ITS BUTCH!!! Charlie: *shrugs* Whatever. I am going to be the best trainer ever so names don't matter when I am famous. Liam: Why do you like dark pokemon so much, charlie? Charlie: How do you know I like dark types you haven't sen my pokemon yet. Liam: I also gave you an egg too, you know! Charlie: I am aware. Thank you. Now we must battle. (I'm sorry but Liam never had a Snivy therefore this battle has been deleted) *one battle later* Charlie: Nice try Lima. Luke: *lands as his Charizard waits* Hey guys- wait, who are you? Charlie: I am Charlie. Son of the champion. Dark type MASTER! Luke: Oh, all right then. Well, Liam, I'm going to have to leave this journey. I'm sorry, but no questions asked *goes on Charizard and flies away* Charlie: OK that makes sense I guess. ???: *Sends out team* Care for a battle? *to Charlie* Charlie: Yeah sure one more win can't hurt. ???: Three on three, pick your team. Charlie: Done. GO Law! (Sablye) ???: Swalot, it's your time to shine! Charlie: Use Psycic Law: Sab. *Psycici hits Swalot* Swalot: Swalot! *hits the ground, a bit injured* ???: Yes, you can still go, that's cool! Swalot, use yawn! Swalot: *uses yawn on Law* Law: *uses Psycic again* Swalot: *is hit, and almost giving up, when yawn takes effect* ???: Yes, it actually worked, hang on Swalot, Law should be asleep for a bit, try and use Acid Spray! Swalot: *uses Acid Spray* Charlie: Sleep talk Law: *sleep talk becomes shadow ball* ???: Counter with Sludge Bomb! Swalot: *uses Sludge Bomb to hit Shadow Ball* Law: *another sleep talk becomes Psycic* Swalot: *is hit, and uses last energy to hit Law with Sludge Bomb, and then knocked out* Recky: Swalot is unable to battle! ???: Ugh! *returns Swalot* At least you wasted most of your Powerpoints on Psychic. *sends out Toxicroak* Toxicroak, I choose you! Charlie: I only used to Psycis and 2 sleep talks Now use Psycic Law: *wakes up and Psycics Toxicros 4 times Super effective* Toxicroak: Croak! *falls to the ground but gets up* ???: Great, Psychic should have about one more powerpoint! Toxicroak use Swagger, then follow up with Poison Jab! Toxicroak: Toxic! *uses swagger to confuse law, then poison jabs Law, poisoning it* Law: *faints* Charlie: Return Law. GO Yoshimitsu! (Deino) ???: Alright.........Toxicroak, Brick Break! Toxicroak: *uses Brick Break on Yoshimitsu, 2 times super effective* Yoshimitsu: *uses Draon Pulse* Toxicroak: *dodges but his leg is hirt* Toxic! ???: Hang in, now use Brick Break again! Toxicroak: *uses Brick Break on Yoshimitsu, 2 times super effective* Yoshumitsu: *uses Dragon Rush* Toxicroak: *is hurt and pulls out a Poison Jab, comboed with Brick Break, 2 times super effective on Yoshimitsu* Episode Nineteen - The Fake Pokeball (Preview: Liam and Luke find a giant Poke Ball but learn it's a sad Voltorb and a foongus, Liam befriends them and catches them, but decides to store a Pokemon, while Luke participates in a Poffin Cooking Contest.) Episode Twenty - The Perfect One (Preview: A Ninetales and her owner, Sasteshi, are living on a mansion waiting for their trainer in which Liam falls in love with Sasteshi, but when Luke finds out it's an illusion and Liam won't believe, how can Luke snap Liam out of it? Meanwhile, Luke is given a prize of picking from three surprise Pokemon to have, After Liam realizes she was a fraud, she was finally revived by Liam's determination and presents Liam a Pokemon Egg with a Zigzagzoon Pattern.) Episode Twenty-One - A Poliwaggin' Tympole (Preview: Liam's egg starts to glow and hatches into a Zigzagzoon, then Liam & Luke encounter two Pokemon, Tymole & Poliwag, Liam decides to go for the Tympole and uses Mudkip to battle it, While in the same time Luke aims for Poliwag using his Shiny Mudkip, none of Mudkip's Water-type attacks seems to be working on Poliwag but it mistakenly restores Poliwag's health, his Mudkip uses Tackle & Iron Tail attacks to rely on due to Poliwag's Water Absorb. Will Luke be able to catch the Poliwag?) Episode Twenty-Two - Determination in Those Eyes! (Preview: Luke and Liam double-battle the next Gym Leader with shiny Larvitar and Rufflet as first battlers. When shiny Larvitar makes a sacrifice for Rufflet it evolves into Pupitar! But can Luke and Liam still prevail? Episode 23 - Exploud Noises & Soft Noises (Preview: After arriving to the next gym, Luke uses Loudred and Liam uses Pupitar, where as they battle, both evolve and form a great team, but still the gym leader is tough and after the move leaves Tyranitar in a pickle, Exploud learns Hyper Voice and Focus Blast to save its friend and wins the two a Gym Badge.) Episode 24 - Naughts & Crobats (Preview: When the group goes looking for berries, Golbat bonds more with Luke and evolves and learns Double Team, to protect the group from a Rampaging Ursaring, evolving in the process, Recky's Geodude then evolves into Graveler & learns Rock Climb.) Episode 25 - A Shocking Stone Evolution (Preview: Luke is given a Thunder Stone and evolves his Pikachu into Raichu, Raichu then learns Focus Blast, but can't seem to control it yet, then in a midst of a battle Liam's Zigzagzoon learns Protect.) Episode 26 - A Sign Of Braviary (Preview: During the next Gym Battle, Luke and Liam double battle a Gym, with Rufflet and Voltorb as the first fighters. Rufflet keeps getting hit and is nearly knocked out but evolves, while its moves backfire and it KO's Liam's Pokemon, with only a Braviary can Luke and Liam win their Gym Badge. Episode 27 - The Gothitelle Tales (Preview: Gothorita evolves into Gothitelle as the heroes stay at a Pokemon Center for Christmas Eve, they soon encounter a Skitty who is sad and hungry, its trainer had abondoned it, Luke feels sad for Skitty and looks after it, Liam, his Pokemon & Luke's Pokemon help decorate & set up the Christmas Tree. So Luke asks Skitty to join his team, which Skitty accepts & hugs Luke happily) Episode 28 - Jigglypuff Bells! (Preview: Liam Jr and Luke stay at the PC for Christmas, when a strange Jigglypuff is reported singing everywhere, when Christmas arrives, Liam Jr obtains a new Pokemon from Liam Sr as a christmas present. Mike also gives Luke a surprise present.) Episode 29 - Storage Ludicolo! (Preview: After causing much trouble for Luke and Liam, Liam's Ludicolo is put in storage, then Cassidy & Butch appears, after Quilava takes major damage, Blaze gets actived and then starts to glow, evolving into Typhlosion and learns Blast Burn which sends Team Rocket blasting off again.) Episode 30 - What You Seedot Is What You Get! (Preview: Luke, Liam, Raichu & Exploud are exploring around, when a very shy seedot appears, which Liam and Luke argue over catching. But the Seedot is frightened and runs away. Raichu and Exploud helps track it down, where it is decided that Luke will get the Seedot and Liam finds and catches a Dustox.) Episode 31 - Mysterious Manaphy & The Egg (Preview: Liam & Luke find a mysterious egg which hatches into Manaphy, and he thinks they're his parents, Liam & Luke don't seem to mind, Luke's Lillipup learns Retaliate and evolves into Herdier, and is really loyal to Luke due to be the Loyal Dog Pokemon) Episode 32 - The Phione Call (Preview: Manaphy gives Luke an egg which quickly hatches into Phione, she's shy at first but she gets along well with the co.'s Pokemon, soon she makes buddies with Luke, Liam's Mudkip gets in a pinch of fainting that it evolves into Marshtomp & defeats Cassidy & Butch.) Episode 33 - The Togepi Shower (Preview: Two abandoned Togepi are crying along the route Luke and Liam are heading. They befriend them and decide to catch them, but Gardevoir and Skitty begins to get jealous of the attention the Togepi are getting, but soon understand that babies may be important, but other Pokemon too.) Episode 34 - The Liam Jr. Shiny Whismurer (Preview: Liam Sr. and Mike visit once more, as Liam fails at catching a Whismur. However, Liam and Liam Sr. make a bet that Liam can catch a Pokemon. Meanwhile Mike and Luke talk about previous adventures, eventually Liam Jr finally catches the shiny Whismur.) Episode 35 - Our Friends Amoonguss (Preview: Liam's Foongus evolves after falling off a cliff, but has a bit of amnesia, After learning that Liam is his trainer, Amoonguss finally remembers him and learns Energy Ball, Whilst Luke's Shiny Mudkip evolves into Marshtomp & learns Mud Bomb) Episode 36 - Poliwhirling For A Battle (Preview: Luke's Poliwag evolves into a Poliwhirl defending an injured Luke from a Tauros Stampede, Liam's Amoonguss starts absorbing sunlight, he realizes right away that Amoonguss has learnt SolarBeam, then Liam teaches it to use Sunny Dat, in which Amoonguss was able to master!) Episode 37 - What Makes you Togetic? (Preview: Luke's Togepi and Liam's Whismur battle the gym, but are quickly defeated, however they stand up and evolve. Liam's Loudred is quickly knocked back though, because they are under-level. Luke's Togetic, however has a trick up its sleeves.) Episode 38 - Best Palpitoad Forever (Preview: When a wild Rattata gets in the way of the Gym's Entry, Seedot quickly beats it and is found out to be at a great level, evolving into Nuzleaf. During the battle Tympole and Nuzleaf battle, in where Tympole evolves into Palpitoad, after dealing with so many hits, whilst Nuzleaf evolves(again) into Shiftry after using the Leaf Stone and both win Luke and Liam their Seventh Badge.) Episode 39 - The Final Countdown (Preview: It all comes down to this final gym battle. Luke's Poliwhirl and Liam's Palpitoad, being such great friends volunteer for the battle. This match is really tough for the two, where Luke's Poliwhirl hits a Kings Rock when knocked out of the gym and evolves into Politoed, and Liam's Palpitoad evolves into Seismitoad. However, this gym is harder than it looks, so can Luke and Liam win this badge? Episode 40 - Is this the End? (Preview: After winning the final badge, Luke is offered a position as a Gym Leader, but doing so he would have to leave Liam on his travels alone, Liam thinks about going to Sinnoh to do some more traveling, but even though Luke's Marshtomp evolves into Swampert, What will Luke decide?) Episode 41 - Deino Your Way Outta This, Liam! (Preview: The crew are at Victory Road, when Liam spots a Deino, whilst Luke finds a Magnemite. During Liam's battle with deino, his Voltorb evolves into Electrode and learns Gyro Ball, then captures Deino, adding to his team, Luke soon captures a Magnemite) Episode 42 - Togetic Out those Marks! (Preview: Liam's Togepi is delighted that Luke and Liam are almost at the Elite Four and evolves into Togetic, they encounter a different-coloured Klink, Liam decides to catch it, he uses his Marshtomp to battle it & learns Earthquake in the process, after Klink had been knocked out, he was able to catch the Gear Pokemon, after Marshtomp's win, it evolves into Swampert & learns Surf & Hammer Arm!) Episode 43 - Always Togekiss Your Mother, If You Wanna Travel to Sinnoh (Preview: Liam reveals he is going to travel to Sinnoh, whilst Luke reveals he took the offer but wanted to train a little. After a montage of beating the Elite Four, they face two Champions(doubles) which are Luke and Liam's fathers. During this battle, Liam's Togetic evolves into Togekiss, Whilst Magemite evolves into Magneton, and quickly evolves into a Magnezone. Charlie is also revealed to be going to Sinnoh.) Episode 44 - Luke In The Sky, Is it A Bird, Is it a Plane, No, It's Zweilous! (Preview: Luke and Liam find a wild Zwelious, which is starved. Luke makes it some food, while Liam washes it, and together they heal it. The Zwelious is greatful and decides to go with Liam, Deino starts evolving, but it chooses not to evolve due to Liam has a Zweilous, Luke loses his way with Herdier to get to Liam, but she evolves into Stoutland & learns Fire, Ice & Thunder Fang attacks) Episode 45 - Axew In The Woods(FINALE) (Preview: On the way to the ferry for Sinnoh, Luke finds an Axew in the woods and befriends it. It soons follows them and decides to go along with Luke. In the woods, a pack of Oshawott and Tepig are badly hurt, and Emboar and Samurott feel extremely bad. After it is found out, a Poacher tried to kidnap them, Liam's Zigzagzoon evolves into Linoone and is able to drive the poacher to her using Pin Missle and takes the Poacher to Officer Jenny, Luke and Liam decide to leave Emboar and Samurott with the Oshawott and Tepig. After a bit of crying, Liam goes onto the ferry for Sinnoh along with his newly-evolved Linoone as the other two go seperate ways.)